Vulcan Skin
by Miss. Nudge
Summary: after being imprisoned in the Klingon jail, Spock and Kirk form a complex involving the others tight skin. Warning: slash, porn, sex, dirty talk... Rated for a reason ppl.


A/N: FLUFFFF, cuteness, angst, but its cute. Ooooff, I'm ramblin', so, on with it, ja?

Anyway, my take on the flesh Spock calls skin.

ALOTTA SLASH AHEAD. Turn back if m/m aint your thing.

James T. Kirk stared, and stared, and _stared_ at his First Officers skin. The way it stretched over his broad chest, only getting that supple view when they were imprisoned a few months earlier.

The skin moved along with the Vulcan, sliding across the muscles of Spock like a languid contortionist. Jim knew that Spock's chest was covered in black hair, and he burned to become rug burned with the alien.

Spock's legs were long, and lanky, and covered in a subtext of muscle. You really had to look for the bulging chords, only visible when Spock ran. Spock's neck was slender, but not of pencil quality. The upper neck sometimes skittered with black hush. Only when the Vulcan neglected to groom, which was almost never.

James T. Kirk was many thing, had many loves and hobbies, but he knew he had only one obsession. Spock's skin.

All of it was beautiful. With it's green hugh and black hush. Kirk loved the rare times Spock would bend over far enough that you could just see the beginning of his buttocks.

Jim would fantasize about the skin on Spock's ass, how it had to strain to withhold the bulging globes. How the hugh of Spock's skin would darken as he laid eyes upon the hard phallus. Erect obscenely, leaking silky Vulcan pre-cum.

In Jim's imagination, when Spock reached an impending climax, his skin would ripple and contort, the velvet cock and balls being stained with thick, hot Vulcan milk.

That was Jim's favorite fantasy. He even had a name for it; 'Vulcan Skin.'

He viewed his mind as an ever reeling pornography movie, and spock was his jet black bomb shell.

Jim had had trouble withholding these feelings ever since he was imprisoned with Spock. When the men had returned to the Enterprise, both knew neither of them were the same. It was sight of each other's skin.

Jim's barrel chested torso made Spock pant. Spock's lean, hushed top made Jim cream his pretty pants. Both of them knew they had guilty pleasures. Neither of them, however, knew that the guilty pleasure was the other.

"Captain, I have informed Dr. McCoy tha....." Spock trailed off as he gave his Captain a once over. Spock, being the (ill)logical being that he was, had barged into the Captain's quarters, with out permission. Having known the over ride code prior, Spock was skilled.

"Mr. Spock, is there something I could help you with....?" Jim smiled, looking at Spock through tasseled, wet, blonde locks.

"Uh, I will come back Captain, I seem to be interrupting something."

Jim's smiled became wider.

"C'mon Commander, I know that look, what is it?"

_It's the skin, isn't it Spock, you want to touch it, lick, taste it. Don't you, Commander? You want to bite it, cut it, break me open for all the world to see? Yea, baby, I know. Me too._

"It is nothing important sir, I'll come back at a more preferable hour."

"This hour is ideal, Mr. Spock. Talk to me." Jim sat down on his bed, motioning for Spock sit on the floor across from him.

Spock sat, crossing his legs and planting his hands in his lap.

"Sir, I am not very sure what you wish to talk about..."

The Captain huffed.

"Both you and I know that is bull shit, Spock, I know you need to tell me something..."

"It is nothing of importance, sir, believe me-"

"Bull shit! Tell me, Spock, tell me now! I know what you're feeling, I've felt it too." Kirk was flushed, leaning off the edge of the bed to stick his nose closer to the Vulcan. Smelling the homey smell of Vulcan spices.

Spock looked up, his eyes widening, his breath becoming a shallow pant. That silken skin became a sage green, the black eyebrows rose in anticipation.

"Captain... I have seemed to form a obsession... A complex, if you will, with something so outlandish not even I can put logic to it."

The Captain moved his head and brushed his lips against the tip of Spock's pointed right ear.

"It's the skin, isn't Spock. You want to be under my very flesh. To taste me, bite me, kiss me hard. You want to rip me open and live inside me, don't you Spock? Admit, baby, you want my skin."

Spock was trembling at the Captain's speech, he left his hands up and grabbed Jim's upper arm. Kneading the flesh, nails digging in, blood erupting from the marks.

"Jim- please, I can't take this, I want to be inside you."

"Then kiss me, Commander, thats an order."

The alien grabbed Jim's face and pulled the already almost naked body on top of him, flinging the nauseating towel off of the human. Spock's lips crushed Jim's licking him open and swirling his alien tongue through Jim's mouth in a frenzied dance of figure eights.

Spock planted kisses on Jim's face, nipping the swell of cheeks and licking over the closed eyelids like he was branding the human his.

As if to say 'Private Property; Trespassers will be Nerve Pinched, Survivors will be Pinched again.'

Yea, James Kirk belonged to Spock. They both had known that for years.

"S-Spock, ngh, what a-are you doing?" Jim moaned as Spock flicked his tongue against the Captains puckered hole. The highest form of trust.

"I believe humans call this 'rimming', sir."

"O-_ohh, _n-not there, Spock, it-it is too much!"

"Nonsense James, I believe you are very capable of handling such intimate acts." Spock said, flickering his tongue out and slowly pushing it into Jim's greedy hole. The Captain moaned.

Spock pulled back.

"It's a shame you can not view yourself, Captain, the way your greedy skin sucks in my tongue so willingly. Like you have been waiting for my tongue all your life."

Jim moaned and pushed back.

"Stick your mouth on me, Spock, just fuck me, anything, need your skin on mine."

"Patients, it was always a illogical virtue." Spock murmured, kissing his human's hole and then spitting into his hand, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down, he slicked up his cock.

"What do you want, T'hy'la?"

"Nghhh, you, only you Spock."

Spock clicked his tongue.

"You have me James, you must be a bit more... Specific then that."

Jim moaned and attempted to push back onto the Vulcan's blushed green cock, but not succeeding.

"I need you to fuck me, god damn it, stick that hot green cock up into my skin like you live for it, Spock, because fuck, baby, I know you do."

With that, Spock pushed all the way into Jim, hitting the human's prostate and Jim moaned like a cock whore.

"Oh, Spock, need your flesh baby. Come on, harder, Spock, fucking love your cock inside me-"

"Be quiet, James, you are filthy."

Jim moaned but stayed silent, Spock pulled Jim into his lap and bounced the human up and down on his wet cock.

Jim lolled his head back onto Spock's shoulder and relished the feeling of Spock's skin against his.

"Jim, t'hy'la, ashayam, let go, love, _come for me_."

Jim obeyed on cue, letting himself go, his cum spurting over Spock's near invisible hand that had been jerking him off in time with the hot thrusts.

Jim's walls tightened around Spock's cock, milking the Vulcan of his hot heat, his cum coating Jim's insides. Filling him up so he purred.

Both men lay there, on the floor, covered in come and sweat, blood and leaked tears on Jim's part.

"I feel so full." Jim murmured, rubbing his belly lightly.

Spock moaned quietly, shifting over to gather the human in his arms.

"I love the feel of you, t'hy'la, you feel so nice from the inside."

"Yea... Your skin... We must share a complex." The human giggled.

Spock looked down at him and smiled.

"Indeed."

_finis!_


End file.
